


Parenting

by DaFishi



Series: Family Magic [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha James, Alpha Lily, Alpha Sirius, Babies, Baby Harry, Beta Remus, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Names, Nicknames, Omega Severus, The Sirius and Remus one, the other slash has a fucking baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Severus doesn’t understand how Harry can stand Sirius.He can understand why Harry likes Remus the best though.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Family Magic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094507
Comments: 15
Kudos: 200





	Parenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersgoingnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersgoingnowhere/gifts).



> This was based off of an incredibly funny Tumblr post.

Harry made a gurgling sound as Severus came closer.

“Mama!” Harry coos, reaching up to be held.

Severus smiles and lifts the little boy.

Nala had just gone down for a nap as Harry woke up.

Harry wouldn’t leave Severus alone, so Lily and James were taking care of the cooking. 

Of course, James couldn’t cook, so he was the one that donated most to the swear jar.

So, when he gets a cut a minute later, the next line isn’t unpredictable.

“Ow! Son of a bi-” James starts, only to be cut off.

“James! Harry,” Lily hisses.

“-scuit. Son of a biscuit,” James finishes lamely.

“Nice save,” Lily comments.

“Yeah, fucking nailed it,” James says happily.

“Wh- James!” Lily says incredulously.

Severus just laughs.

But when the doorbell rings, he has to go get it.

He opens the door to find Remus and Sirius on the other side.

Harry immediately starts making happy noises and reaching towards Remus.

“How’s it going, kiddo?” Sirius says cheerfully.

“Harry is fine,” Severus responds.

He wrinkles his nose when Harry looks at Sirius happily. “Has a bit of impaired judgment, but he’s fine.”

Sirius sticks out his tongue but picks up Harry, noticing the slight strain it was putting on the omega.

“Has he said anything more than mama, dada, and ma?” Remus asks.

Severus shakes his head. “Lily is trying to get Harry to say mom instead of ma and James is just happy with what he gets.”

The two chat quietly, walking to the living room.

The second Remus enters, Harry starts babbling.

“Moony!” James cheers, tackling his friend in a hug.

“Moony,” Harry echoes, not flowing smoothly, but the word said.

Sirius’s jaw drops as Remus grins.

“Guess we know who’s the favorite,” Severus teases.

“Padfoot,” Sirius says, ignoring Severus and turning to Harry.

“Moony.”

“Padfoot.”

“Moony!”

Remus laughs. “Sirius, you can’t force a baby to say something.”

“Harry, I’m your godfather that constantly showers you with presents. The least you can do is say my name.”

“P-”

“Keep going!”

Harry just ends up babbling.

“This is ridiculous. Padfoot.”

“Moony.”

“Your moms are geniuses and your dad isn’t even that stupid. You should be able to do this.”

“Moony.”

“James, your child is broken and needs to sort out his priorities.”

“Mama!” Harry says, not interested in Remus anymore.

“You can’t control what a kid says. Trust me, I’ve tried,” Lily sighs. 

“Ma. Sound like what my mom used to call her mom,” James recalls. “So old.”

Severus picks Harry up as Lily hits James lightly.

Raising Harry was going to be very entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
